Slow Dancing In A Burning Room
by tjmack1986
Summary: The couples of Mystic Falls share a dance during a painful time. Major Character Death!


The gymnasium was empty. The hardwood floors were slightly scuffed, no longer holding the shine that they did during the basketball season. There were no decorations hanging from the rafters. This was not a celebration. The air around the small group was stale. It tasted like death, and each of them hated it. A stray sniffle could be heard echoing from somewhere in the group.

Stefan pulled Elena in closer to his side. His face buried in her hair, tear streaks apparent on both of their faces. Tyler had an arm draped around Caroline's waist, and Jeremy had both of his arms slung around Bonnie's waist, her back pulled tautly against his chest.

The mood was somber. None of them in the mood to celebrate, considering there was nothing to celebrate. Damon Salvatore was dead, and there was nothing that could be done to bring him back. Even the undead, die sometimes. It can't be stopped, especially not this time.

Tyler recoiled his arm, and swiped at his cheeks. The fact that he was even allowed in the room with his friends blew his mind. It was his fault that Stefan's older brother was dead. It was his fault that Damon Salvatore had died. Tears welled in his eyes, this time he didn't brush them away.

Walking out in front of the group. His arms hanging loosely at his sides. Tyler can't get the image out of his head. The moment that Elena had burst into his home. Her finger pointing at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had apologized a couple of days later. Elena knew that it wasn't really his fault, that he can't really control what he does when he's turning. Yet, that hadn't stopped him from blaming himself. God, he was a horrible—_**monster**_. He could have easily killed his best friend- a sob caught in his throat- or Caroline.

"Stefan-" His head was bowed, but the tears were easy to see. "I am so sorry. I understand if you want me to leave."

Tyler didn't hear Stefan shuffle forward. However, when he felt a big brawny hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head to look at the other man. Stefan's head shook sadly, as he patted Tyler's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Tyler. I'm not angry with you."

Tyler shoved his bawled up hand to his mouth to keep another sob from escaping his lips. Caroline stepped forward, and grabbed his hand pulling him back to the group.

Stefan cleared his throat, a sad smile crossing his lips.

"Damon told me a little more recently that when he did die he wanted it to be a celebration, not a mourning. Which is why we're here." Stefan smiled softly. "I was able to persuade the principal to give me the gym key. Our goal is simple. We're going to dance to Damon's favorite song."

Elena sniffled lightly, as she walked up to join Stefan. Her arms snaked around his midsection. "Damon told me-" she paused, fighting back the tears. "That he wanted everyone to have fun- to celebrate his life, and not mourn his death. He said that every one of us had to dance to this song, and that we should sing along if we felt so inclined. So, try to smile and remember what it was about Damon that you liked."

Elena's words were met with silence. Damon wasn't the easiest vampire in the world to get a long with. Caroline had anything, but fond memories of Damon and his abuse of her. Bonnie couldn't get the memory of Damon's attempt on her life—and of her grandmother dying. Each and everyone of them had horrible memories that made them despise Damon at one point or another. However, they each held onto one particular memory. The memory of Damon doing everything physically in his power to save their best friend's life. Damon had practically given his life to ensure Elena didn't die at the hands of Klaus.

Stefan quickly ran up to the CD player he had brought with him, and pushed play. A light beat filled the room, and everyone had expected a fast paced dance-fest of a song. A audible gasp could be heard from each and every person that hadn't known Damon as well as they thought. The fun loving, trouble making vampire had a soft spot for John Mayer? Who knew it!

_Slow Dancing in a Burning Room_ bounced lightly off the walls, as each couple started to sway carefully back and forth to the music. Elena could feel the tears threatening a downward plunge, so Elena lifted her head off Stefan's shoulder and looked around the gym. The other two couples were twirling softly in circles, one on her left, other on the right.

"So—what's your fondest memory of Damon?"

The question was aimed at whoever felt the need to answer it. She watched as four heads snapped toward her. Elena wasn't naïve, she knew that none of them had particularly good memories of Damon. Mainly because Damon had chosen to live life in a way that made people despise him. However, he had a way about him. Something about the way that he was wired, made you despise him one minute, and absolutely adore him the next. At least that's how it was with Elena. Some of the things he had done made her question him, not as a vampire but as a person. If he was able to do these things as a vampire, then was he able to do them when he was human? The ability to use and abuse women for his feeding purposes. Trying to kill innocent people; Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric—the list is long.

A soft cough sounds through the gym, and Elena is pulled from her thoughts. She notices that everyone has stopped twirling in soft circles, and are peering at her. Stefan brings their twirling to a slow stop, and turns her in his arms. Her back nose flush with his chest, as his hands intertwine around her waist.

Bonnie steps forward, and Elena is shocked to know that even her witchy best friend has shed some tears for the fallen vampire that many hated and few trusted.

"We all agree, Elena. Our best memory of Damon is his inability to stop protecting you-" Bonnie's eyes flew to Stefan. "Not that you ever gave up-" Elena felt Stefan lift a hand.

"That's quite alright, Bonnie. I, too thank my brother for his tireless efforts to save and protect Elena."

Bonnie nods, "Damon gave his life to not only protecting you, Elena, but in saving Tyler and Caroline as well."

A choked sob is heard behind Bonnie, and everyone knows it's Tyler.

"He died doing what he was best at. Keeping you safe, Elena. That is what mattered most to him, and whether you love or hate him for who he is. Damon Salvatore will forever be a hero in our eyes."

Bowed heads, and hidden tears. Elena isn't shocked by Bonnie's words. She knows that Damon did everything he could to keep her and her friends safe. She also knows that if there was ever a choice between herself and one of her friends, Damon would have chosen her a hundred times over. He had all but told her so before. Raising her head, Elena smiles.


End file.
